


Late Afternoon

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takasugi being willingly clingy and affectionate was something very, very uncommon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Another very self-indulgent BanTaka fic, but while the previous one was shameless smut, this one is shameless fluff. It's also the first time I post something without it being beta'd first, and english is not my first language. Please, be kind, but if you find mistakes, inform me so I can get better ~

Takasugi being willingly clingy and affectionate was something very, very uncommon, but also very, very far from unwelcome. Those occasions were extremely rare. Many things had to be in perfect order for it to happen. The planets had to be aligned. Takasugi’s plans had to be going smoothly; the ship crew had to be in perfect peace, nobody could be fighting; Matako had to be in a good mood; Henpeita had to be concentrated onto something, which stopped him from talking shit; Kamui had to not be a pain in Takasugi’s ass – Abuto always suffered more in those days; and Takasugi shouldn’t have had any nightmare about his past the night before. And Bansai had to be available. 

If everything happened perfectly, Takasugi would may or may not go to Bansai’s room without a previous warning. He would may or may not smile in a way that only Bansai was allowed to see. He would may or may not make Bansai stop anything he was doing at the moment – playing shamisen, listening to music, writing song lyrics – and sit on his lap, staring at Bansai’s face while his hands were positioned on the other man’s shoulders, his knees touching the floor while his hips were pressed against Bansai’s. And Bansai would certainly allow him to do all those things.

That was one of those days. Takasugi has been on Bansai’s lap for over 20 minutes already, and apparently he wasn’t intending to leave any time soon. One of his hands was on Bansai’s face, and the other on the back of his neck. Takasugi kissed him slowly, all lips and tongue. Bansai mimicked the movements of the other’s mouth, aiming to please him, with one arm holding his waist, the other hand on the back of his head, making a mess of his hair. Takasugi didn’t seem to mind, he was too concentrated on exploring Bansai’s mouth with his tongue.

They continued to kiss for minutes long, only stopping to breathe while still leaving light pecks on each other’s lips. Their hands travelled everywhere on each other’s bodies over their clothes, feeling the hardness of their muscles, and the warmth of their skin through the fabric. But there was no sexual intention hiding behind those touches, and even if they could feel their half-erections pressing at each other, they didn’t pay attention to them. They were too focused on other things. So for once they just kissed and touched, and every so often Bansai nibbled at Takasugi’s bottom lip. Bansai’s headphone and sunglasses were already on the floor since the beginning, and soon Takasugi’s bandages joined them. Takasugi didn’t mind if Bansai saw him exposed like that.

At some point they finally stopped. Both had their lips red and swollen, and their breaths just slightly hectic. Bansai put his hand on Takasugi’s face, and Takasugi closed his eyes and bent his head to the other’s touch. Bansai kissed his forehead, and then Takasugi laid his head on Bansai’s shoulder. The taller man hugged him tighter, welcoming his body heat. He could feel Takasugi’s breath tickling his neck. They stayed in that position for a while before Bansai finally broke the silence.

“Is everything alright, Shinsuke?” he asked while caressing the shorter man’s back.

“Yes. I’m just a bit tired,” the other answered, his voice sounding muffled. 

“Shall I take you to bed?” Bansai asked again.

“No.” 

Takasugi put his arms around Bansai’s torso, hugging him tight, and hid his head more onto the curve of Bansai’s neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling the other’s scent. Bansai smelled like something he couldn’t name, but he loved it. Bansai’s scent always made him feel calmer, even during those nights when he woke up screaming and with tears running down his only good eye.

Bansai didn’t say anything else, he just kept holding Takasugi’s waist while gently caressing his back with his other hand, and feeling his breath on his neck. The sun outside was starting to set, and an orange light dominated his room. The sunset was beautiful.

Bansai knew Takasugi had fallen asleep because of his breathing pattern, and he couldn’t tell for how long the man would stay like that. But he was comfortable and he couldn’t think of any other place he would rather be, or anything else he would prefer to be doing, even though Takasugi’s weight has been all over him for over an hour now and he wasn’t able to feel his own legs anymore. He could feel Takasugi’s heartbeat and his whole body pressing against him, that feeling was way better than anything else.

He turned his face and kissed Takasugi’s temple, receiving a low groan in return. He smiled, and for once he allowed himself to wish for a future where the two of them could be together like this more often. Maybe when the war is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Gintama is slowly killing me and I needed these two being cute and gay, please forgive me.
> 
> Thanks for reading ~ And please ship BanTaka.


End file.
